Jeanne Le Clerc
BROUILLON Jeanne Le Clerc, Marie Frédérique, épouse Goussard de Mayolle, est née le 30 août 1847, 9, rue Buffon, à Tours. Jeanne Le Clerc est la fille d'un membre de la Famille Le Clerc, des nobles lorrains venus s'installer en Touraine. Son père, Frédéric Le Clerc est botaniste, docteur en médecine et professeur à l’École de médecine de Tours, médecin en chef de l'Hospice général de Tours, et de plusieurs ouvrages de médecine. Après un voyage en Amérique, comme son cousin Félix Augustin Leclerc de Pulligny, il est l'auteur d'un très intéressant ouvrage : Le Texas et sa Révolution. Jeanne Le Clerc passe sa jeunesse en grande partie à Tours. Elle se marie avec un ingénieur, Alfred-Charles-Marie-Célestin-Edgard Goussard de Mayolle, ancien élève de l'École Centrale des Arts et Manufactures, promotion de 1851[http://centrale-histoire.centraliens.net/pdfs/annuaire88.pdf Annuaire des anciens élèves de l'École Centrale (1832-1888)]. Il est ingénieur-agriculteur (1865 - 1879) au château du Haut-Brizay et Président du Comice agricole de Chinon. Son mari est chargé de prospection minière, aux confins du Colorado et du Nouveau-Mexique, mais il n'est pas qu'ingénieur. Il possède des actions de mines''Fascination and Misgivings: The United States in French Opinion, 1870-1914, Jacques Portes, Claude Fohlen, Elborg Forster, Cambridge University Press, 2006.. Jeanne Goussard de Mayolle s'arrête brièvement avec son mari à Chicago en 1895. Elle est surprise par l'étalement de la ville et la compare avec une créature surnaturelle aux bras immenses''A Parisienne in Chicago: Impressions of the World's Columbian Exposition, Madame Léon Grandin, Mary Beth Raycraft, University of Illinois Press, 2010.. Jeanne Goussard de Mayolle accompagne son mari, chargé de prospection minière, aux confins du Colorado et du Nouveau-Mexique. Le livre offre notamment un INTERESSANT TEMOIGNAGE SUR LES INDIENS NAVAJOS. Elle est restée à Pueblo, à Durango, au Colorado, et Bloomfield, Nouveau-Mexique. Elle n'a pas été très impressionné par la culture des sauvages, et contrairement aux Américains, "sauvages" n'a pas seulement se référer aux Indiens dans son livre. Ce livre rare a été publié en 1898 à Tours, France, et n'a jamais été traduit en anglais. Jeanne Goussard de Mayolle accompagna son mari, chargé de prospection minière, aux confins du Colorado et du Nouveau-Mexique. Le livre offre notamment un INTERESSANT TEMOIGNAGE SUR LES INDIENS NAVAJOS. Françoise Lapeyre son ouvrage Le Roman des voyageuses françaises (1800-1900). Jeanne Goussard de Mayolle, première Française à descendre l'Arinos, en Amazonie, blessée par un bison, doit lutter contre les Indiens à l'arme à feu ; Une Française chez les sauvages. Tours: A. Mame et fils, 1897. 144 p. illus. 8 °. 765 Un voyage chez les Indiens du Nouveau-Mexique. Rouen: Impr. de L. Gy 1898. 27 p. in-4. 766 Reproduit du Bulletin de la Société normande de géographie, tome 20, 1898, p. 85-108, "French travellers in the United States, 1765-1932 : a bibliography / by Frank Monaghan;" Jeanne Goussard de Mayolle, qui a accompagné son mari dans un rude voyage de reconnaissance des mines du Colorado et du Nouveau-Mexique SA FAMILLE, SA JEUNESSE . thumb|260px|Ernest de Rambaud, colonel polytechnicien. Frédéric se marie avec Marie-Eugénie Meusnier (1824-1894), le 14 novembre 1842, à ToursMémoires de la Société archéologique de Touraine, 1866, v. 18.. Elle est la petite-fille de Simon Meusnier-Badger (1759-1833), gendre d’Humfry Badger (1719-1792), un Anglais, qui, avec son frère John Badger (1712-1800) à Lyon, permettent à l’industrie de la soie française de concurrencer les Anglais. Après 1789, le père du beau-père de Frédéric, Meusnier-Badger, est nommé administrateur du département d'Indre-et-Loire, commandant du 2 bataillon de volontaires d’Indre-et-Loire, secrétaire de la Société populaire et montagnarde de Tours, conseiller du Représentant du peuple Jean Guimberteau. En 1794, Simon Meusnier-Badger est arrêté et emprisonné à la prison du Luxembourg, d’où il écrit : Conte moral et politique, Liberté, égalité, fraternité ou la mort. Pierre Durand (1755-1835), le grand-père maternel de sa femme était procureur du roi avant 1789, mais il est élu maire de Saint-Épain et député du Tiers à Chinon, comme le grand-père maternel de Frédéric. Marie-Eugénie Meusnier est une très jolie jeune fille. Les parents de Frédéric sont présents à son mariage et consentants. Pierre Bretonneau est bien entendu son premier témoin. Deux ans plus tard le vieux médecin est victime d’un accident de voiture. Ses amis sont tellement nombreux qu’ils doivent demander comme une faveur à Frédéric de leur écrire deux lignes tous les jours. En 1845, toute la famille déménage. Bretonneau s’installe au 9 de la rue de Buffon avec Emmanuelle du Chatel, Frédéric sa femme, deux domestiques et Marguerite, leur bébé selon le recensement de 1846. Bretonneau et Frédéric Leclerc, d'après le sommier foncier de Tours ont chacun deux domestiques. Madame Leclerc, est dite rentière. Les liens entre Bretonneau et les Leclerc sont donc toujours très intimes. Tout cela, selon Émile Aron, continue à alimenter les conversations de la bonne bourgeoisie tourangelle. Selon La Revue des sources le célèbre médecin a une fille d’une famille avec une dame de la haute société de Tours. Le Bulletin trimestriel de la Société archéologique de Touraine, de 1895, se demande si cela vise la mère de Frédéric, son amie. Le 22 juillet 1845 naît la fille aînée de Frédéric, Marguerite Le Clerc 15, rue de Buffon. Mais sa seconde fille, Jeanne Le Clerc vient au jour le 1er septembre 1847, 23, rue Buffon. Il a encore déménagé. Dans une lettre de 1849 à son ami Bretonneau, adressée au château de Palluau, Pierre Jean de Béranger envoie ses bonnes amitiés à Madame Leclerc et autres membres de la famille. Mais après cette date, Bretonneau qui 25 ans plus tôt trouvait volage Luc Leclerc, mari d’Emmanuelle, le devient tout autant. Il couche déjà avec la femme de Saturnin Thomas, rival malheureux de Frédéric. Toutefois à cette époque le vieil homme multiplie les aventures très passagères et surtout, selon Émile Aron, il fréquente une Madame du Tillet qui décède en 1853. Le 30 décembre 1855, le mariage inattendu du docteur Bretonneau (1778-1862) avec la jeune Sophie Moreau (1837-1918) bouleverse l'atmosphère de Palluau. Pourtant Frédéric continue à séjourner au château et le vieillard accueille toujours ses amis le docteur Trousseau et le chansonnier Béranger. Un autre hôte le comte Justinien Clary (1816-1896) devient un proche du couple. Cette union entre un vieillard de quatre-vingts ans et une jeune fille de dix-sept fait d'ailleurs scandale. Les rumeurs vont aussi bon train, quatre ans plus tard, quand l'épouse du docteur donne naissance à un fils, déclaré certes comme étant le fils de Bretonneau, mais portant le prénom du comte Justinien-Nicolas, l’amant de la jeune femme. Clary est le neveu de Désirée Clary (1777-1860), jadis fiancée à Napoléon Bonaparte, puis mariée à Bernadotte (1763-1844), roi de Suède et de Norvège. Un autre vieillard, Luc Le Clerc, décède le 25 avril 1858 à Tours, à l'âge de 78 ans. A la mort de son père, Frédéric et sa mère n'habitent plus ensemble 15, rue Buffon. C'est là que naît son fils Maurice Le Clerc, le 18 août 1864. Le recensement nous qu'ils hébergent Marie de Kerbalanec, une veuve rentière de 54 ans. * Marguerite Le Clerc (1845-1820), sa fille aînée, se marie quatre ans plus tard, le 2 mars 1868 avec Ernest de Rambaud (1819-1899)], écuyer, polytechnicien et diplômé de l'École d'application du Corps Royal d'État-major, colonel de l'état-major, officier de l'ordre impérial de la Légion d'honneur, chevalier Grand Croix de l'ordre royal et militaire sarde des Saints Maurice et Lazare, l’un des rares Français décoré de la médaille de Crimée anglaise. Leur mariage fait l'objet d'un article d'une page entière dans Le calendrier de la noblesse de Touraine de 1868, de l’historien Carré de Busseroles. Il est le petit-fils d'Agathe de Rambaud, qui a élevé Louis XVII. La dot est de 50.000 francs. Ils héritent du château de La Hauteville venant de la famille du beau-père d’Ernest, les comtes d’Allonville et y vivent après la guerre de 70. Ernest de Rambaud a 26 ans de plus que sa femme et est plus âgé que sa belle-mère, mais un portrait de lui à cette époque nous montre qu’il n’est en rien sénile comme le docteur Bretonneau. * Maurice Le Clerc (1864-1934) va s'établir en Indochine, où il est Contrôleur Civil. Son fils Luc a deux filles et un fils Marc. Marc Le Clerc, maintenant a trois enfants. Frédéric Le Clerc porte le même prénom que son trisaïeul. Il est polytechnicien comme Ernest de Rambaud et Jean Le Clerc de Pulligny et dirige actuellement la propriété familiale Château La Tour de By dans le Médoc. Il est le frère d'Emmanuel, agronome, actuellement en poste pour la Commission Européenne, à Zagreb ; et d'Aude mariée à R. P., chercheur en neuro-sciences à Bâle. La famille Le Clerc n'est pas là de s'éteindre, comme tient à l'affirmer Wikipédia. Cette génération a déjà six petits-enfants, dont quatre garçons. SON MARI . Ingénieur et inventeur . Alfred-Charles-Marie-Célestin-Edgard Goussard de Mayolle est ancien élève de l'École Centrale des Arts et Manufactures. Vingt ans après sa création, en 1829, les jeunes ingénieurs issus de Centrale occupent des places de premier plan dans l'industrie où ils se font remarquer par leur sens de l'innovation, leur esprit d'entreprise et leur compétence de gestionnaires. Goussard de Mayolles fait partie de la promotion de 1851[http://centrale-histoire.centraliens.net/pdfs/annuaire88.pdf Annuaire des anciens élèves de l'École Centrale (1832-1888)]. Il est décoré des palmes académiques. La cession enregistrée au secrétariat de la préfecture du département de la Seine, le 2 juillet 1860, faite, suivant acte en date du 15 décembre 1859, au sieur Goussard (Alfred-Charles-Marie-Célestin-Edgard), ingénieur, demeurant à Paris, rue Notre-Dame-de-Nazareth, n° 9, et à la demoiselle Briard (Caroline-Émilie-Célestine), propriétaire, demeurant à Paris, rue Cadet, n° 8, par le sieur Lesnard, de partie de ses droits au brevet d'invention de quinze ans qu'il a pris, le 26 octobre i853, pour un système de forces motrices, par le double emploi de la puissance des gaz comprimés et de la puissance de la pesanteur, combinés au moyen d'un appareil composé d'une machine rectiligne à piston et d'une machine rotative conjointement Pour Michael Henry, du n° 84, rue Fleet, dans la ville de Londres, agent de brevets, pour l'invention visant à l'amélioration des fours dont la combustion est effectuée pour obtenir des gazs ou des produits gazeux destinés à être utilement appliquée. Agent à l'étranger de Edouard Alphonse Jardin et Alfred Charles Marie Célestin Edgard Goussard, du n° 33, boulevard Saint-Martin, à Paris. The London Gazette, 1861. Goussard de Mayolles est membre commission supérieure, nommée en 1861, sur les chemins de fer en milieu rural. Ingénieur-agriculteur (1865 - 1879) . Le général-comte Joseph de Sparre (1780 - 1845), grand militaire ayant participé aux campagnes napoléniennes se retire en Touraine. En 1825, il achète le château et la ferme du Haut-Brizay près de l’Ile-Bouchard et devient conseiller général du département. Ses terres atteignent deux cents hectares qu’il exploite selon les principes de l’agronome Mathieu de Dombasle[http://academie-de-touraine.com/Tome_22_files/124_013-032.pdf Aspects de la vie musicale tourangelle dans la première moitié du XIXe siècle'', Jean Jude.]. Cette propriété est, avec le château, tout ce qui reste d'un ancien fief seigneurial de la famille de Maillé. Entre 1845, date de sa mort et 1865, une grande partie des terres retombe en friche. A partir de 1862, la bergerie de Grobois (étudiée) est rattachée à celle du Haut-BrizayFerme puis ferme expérimentale. En 1865, la comtesse Caroline de Sparre, née Naldi (1802 - 1876), avant son mariage une des plus importantes cantatrices de sa génération, fait appel au dévouement du mari de Jeanne, Goussard de Mayolles, et verbalement lui confie, pour neuf ans, la direction de sa propriété qu'il doit faire valoir à ses risques et périls. Le Haut-Brizay est situé non loin de l’Île-Bouchard, sur la rive gauche de la Vienne, à une certaine distance de la rivière. Le premier soin du nouvel administrateur est de faire réédifier les bâtiments de manière à pouvoir y installer un cheptel suffisant. C'est dans la ferme du château, derrière les bâtiments de service, qu'est installé le laboratoire de chimie de Goussard de Mayolles. Ancien élève de l’École centrale, d'ingénieur civil devenu cultivateur, il résout d'appliquer à la solution des problèmes de la culture le fruit de ses laborieuses études et prend pour base de son entreprise agricole les enseignements que lui fournisse la chimie. Dès 1865, Goussard de Mayolles achète Grobois, terre réputée infertile, et expérimente une nouvelle méthode de culture. La grande nouveauté est de parvenir la première année, sans bétail, à créer le premier stock de litière et de fourrageFerme puis ferme expérimentale. Goussard de Mayolles introduit la moissonneuse en 1867Ferme puis ferme expérimentale. Alfred-Charles-Marie-Célestin-Edgard Goussard de Mayolle est membre de Sciences, arts et belle lettres du département d'Indre-et-Loire, le 1er janvier 1869. Il est cité plusieurs fois en 1869. : ''Goussard de Mayolles présente quelques tiges d'avoine de Sibérie, et de blé hybride Galland semé en mars. Ces céréales atteignent une croissance extraordinaire et promettent un rendement considérable. La qualité du blé Galland peut-elle soutenir la comparaison avec celle des autres sortes cultivées dans notre région ? Goussard s'appuyant des analyses chimiques et sur son expérience personnelle, le pense sans hésitation, mais il sera bon de se défier des résistances de la meunerie, intéressée à repousser des espèces aussi productives. Le Bulletin trimestriel de la Société d'agriculture de Joigny, la Société d'agriculture, sciences et arts de Poligny ou la Revue agricole, industrielle et littéraire du Nord nous disent qu'il présente cette semence en tant que président de section au comice agricole de Chinon en 1869. Il est membre de la Société d'agriculture de Tours en 1870. Au fléau de l'occupation étrangère vient se joindre cette affreuse invasion d'arthrite qui accompagne la marche des armées et qui enlève 31 sujets à l'étable du Haut-Brizay. En 1872, il écrit Études sur les engrais, dans Journal de l'agriculture de la ferme et des maisons de campagnes de la zootechnie, de la viticulture, de l'horticulture, de l'économie rurale et des intérêts de la propriété. Goussard de Mayolles organise un concours international de moissonneuses tirées par des chevaux du 24 juillet au 3 août 1873. Ingénieur-agriculteur, président du Comice agricole de Chinon, Goussard de Mayolle, organise un concours international de moissonneuses tirées par des chevaux du 24 juillet au 3 août 1873 et un concours international de faucheuses et de moissonneusesFerme puis ferme expérimentale, puis un autre à Mettray en 1874. Goussard de Mayolle écrit : Moissonneuses, faucheuses et râteaux à cheval en 1873, Tours, 1874, 209 pages. : Au Brizay les gerbes sont liées avec les liens automatiques de Lapparent en cordes goudronnées, munies d'un petit appareil en bois et fil de fer, grâce auquel le liage est instantané, et peut être effectué par les personnes les moins habituées à ce travail. Les gerbes sont battues par une machine Gérard, de Vierzon, mue par la vapeur, les grains presque toujours vendus comme blés de semence, et généralement à des prix très-élevés, car M. Goussard de Mayolle est aussi bon commerçant que bon producteur. : L'exploitation des animaux est aussi bien conduite au Brizay que le travail de la terre et la récolte des produits. Cependant, les efforts semblent y être principalement concentrés sur les races ovine et porcine. Une épidémie d'arthrite est venue arrêter brusquement le développement de la vacherie, premier sujet des soins de M. Goussard de Mayolle. : A de rares exceptions, il fallut sacrifier entièrement un magnifique troupeau, produit de croisements systématiques effectués dans le but de grandir la race parthenaise, et de développer ses aptitudes dans le sens de la boucherie. Mais le président du comice de Chinon n’est pas de ceux qui se découragent, et en élevant tout ce qu'il produit de veaux mâles ou femelles, il arrivera à repeupler ses étables. Carolina de Sparre décède dans son château de Touraine le 26 décembre 1876. Au château du Haut-Brizay, le 15 juin 1879, Goussard de Mayolle, écrit : A messieurs les membres du Comice agricole de Chinon pour donner sa démission. (Signé : Goussard de Mayolle, Daviau, Grosset-Pallec). Malgré le succès de sa méthode, l'activité semble avoir décliné après luiFerme puis ferme expérimentale. En 1883, la propriété passe entre les mains du baron Roger de Nanteuil[http://academie-de-touraine.com/Tome_22_files/124_013-032.pdf Aspects de la vie musicale tourangelle dans la première moitié du XIXe siècle'', Jean Jude.], un botaniste français. Son décès . ''M. le Secrétaire perpétuel, j'ai le regret de vous faire part de la mort d'un de nos correspondants Nationaux : M. Goussard de Mayollle, qui, depuis de longues années, appartenait à la Section de mécanique agricole et des irrigations''Bulletin des séances de la Société royale et centrale d'agriculture : compte rendu mensuel.. Alfred-Charles-Marie-Célestin-Edgard Goussard de Mayolle est décédée le 31 octobre 1907, chez les Frères de Saint-Jean de Dieu à Saint-Barthélémy, près Marseille. LES VOYAGES DE SA FAMILLE EN AMÉRIQUE . Premier séjour de son père en Amérique (1837-1838) . [[Fichier:Alf7.jpg|thumb|260px|''Texas and its Revolution : El Alamo.]]thumb|260px|Premiers billets de banques texans.En 1837, Frédéric Le Clerc part aux États-Unis, où l'on retrouve sa trace à Cincinnati dans l'Ohio, en juin et juillet 1837, puis à La Nouvelle-Orléans. Bretonneau, qui l'a élevé, regrette qu'il soit parti : Dans l'intérêt de Frédéric, je m'étais obstiné à faire des leçons de clinique. Je n'ai pu le retenir et cet aventureux garçon est maintenant à La Nouvelle Orléans. Il est très inquiet pour sa santé. Frédéric Le Clerc gagne le Texas en 1838, qui vient d’acquérir son indépendance face au Mexique. Il est le premier visiteur européen. William Kennedy écrit Texas, the Rise, Progress, and Prospects of the Republic of Texas, seulement en 1841, comme le rappelle la toute récente étude de Laura Lyons Mc Lemore, Inventing Texas. Les deux Européens sont fascinés par le Texas. Le Clerc étudie les conséquences de la révolution texane, comme Alexis de Tocqueville s'interroge sur les fondements de la démocratie, dans le nord-est des États-Unis, à la même époque. Alexis de Tocqueville et Leclerc ne se rencontrent pourtant pas dans la vaste Amérique, mais 20 ans plus tard à Saint-Cyr-sur-Loire, où l’ancien ministre s’installe à la fin de sa vie. Il devient le patient et l’ami de Bretonneau. L'ouvrage de Frédéric Le Clerc contient dans un petit nombre de pages beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Il raconte comment le Texas, peu à peu envahi par des Nord-Américains, finit par se séparer du Mexique. L'Union entame des négociations pour se faire céder cette province qui forme une saillie hors du territoire du Mexique. L'événement ne répond pas à son attente et la Grande-Bretagne se prononce contre l'acquisition du Texas par l'Union. Le nombre des colons augmentant, ils demandent à former un état indépendant. Les Mexicains rejettent cette proposition mais, le pays étant en proie à l'anarchie, ILS ne peuvent empêcher le Texas de proclamer son indépendance le 16 août 1835. Frédéric Le Clerc, qui nous instruit de ces événements, nous fait connaître aussi les progrès du nouvel état. Ils sont réellement prodigieux. A la fin de 1836, il ne compte pas plus de 70.000 habitants, mais rapidement plus de 250.000. L'agriculture, le commerce, l'organisation de la force publique, y marchent du même pas. La France, les Pays-Bas et la Belgique, reconnaissent son indépendance. La tranquillité intérieure n'est plus troublée au Texas, tandis que le Mexique est encore déchiré par des troubles. Le siège du gouvernement est à Austin, sur le Rio Colorado, qui traverse le milieu de ce pays plein d'avenir. Frédéric Le Clerc s’intéresse aux faits historiques, à la population et l’économie, mais il étudie aussi la faune, la flore, la géologie du pays... Il fait un portrait tellement idyllique du Texas qu’il donne aux Américains qui le lisent l’envie d’en faire un nouvel état des États-Unis. Il ne tarit pas déloge pour les colons du Texas qu’il appelle les Anglo-Américains. Il s’étonne que si peu de colons aient pu battre le Mexique pays très peuplé et possédant une armée de métier. Par contre, il fait un portrait peu flatteur du général Houston. Le 22 décembre 1838, Bretonneau annonce à Velpeau : En revenant de la Nouvelle-Orléans chercher ses lettres, mon Texien y a pris la fièvre jaune, et voilà qu'en face de la mort, qu'il a vue de près, les regrets de la famille devenant si vifs que d'un bond il nous arrive, en douze jours de New-York à Bristol.... Le Texas et sa Révolution . thumb|260px|Lettre de Bretonneau à la propriétaire du château de Chenonceau concernant Frédéric Leclerc.thumb|260px|Pierre Bretonneau.thumb|260px|Quelques uns des proches de Bretonneau et sa famille.[[Fichier:Alf4.jpg|thumb|260px|Frédéric Leclerc, Le Texas et Sa Révolution. Paris H. Fournier et Ce, 1840 (première édition).]] Bretonneau, ce maître paternel redoute un nouveau départ. Il s'en confie à la comtesse de Villeneuve, la propriétaire du château de Chenonceau : Mon Texien est à Paris en chair et en os, en âme il rôde sur les bords du golfe du Mexique. Je vois cela avec inquiétude... '' Jouant les apprentis psychiatres, Bretonneau conseille à Frédéric Le Clerc, pour se défouler, d'écrire le récit de son voyage. Ce que Frédéric s'emploie à faire. Pierre-Jean de Béranger (1780 - 1857), ami de la famille de Bretonneau, en est enthousiasmé et lui propose de le faire imprimer. Finalement, Armand Trousseau (1801 - 1867) se charge de remettre le manuscrit à Buloz, Directeur de la ''Revue des Deux Mondes ''et de ''La Revue de Paris, avec une lettre de recommandation du poète. Le manuscrit de Frédéric sera imprimé par la Revue de Paris, écrit Armand Trousseau (1801 - 1867) : c'est un recueil littéraire très estimé. Il aura à retoucher quelques détails un peu trop lâchés, et que le bienveillant critique de la rue Chanoineau n'aurait pas dû laisser passer. Le manuscrit est imprimé dans La Revue des deux mondes, de mars et avril 1840, puis paraît sous la forme d'un ouvrage intitulé : Le Texas et sa Révolution, dans lequel est décrite la révolution texane livrée par les Texans contre le Mexique en 1836. Armand Trousseau (1801 - 1867) continue à ironiser dans sa lettre du 15 mars 1840 : Avez-vous lu mon mandement ? Non, Monseigneur et vous ? De vous à moi, c'est un peu la réponse qu'on pourrait faire à notre Texien. Et puis le chansonnier, qui ne flatte pas les rois, se relâche un peu de son farouche stoïcisme à l'endroit des médecins qu'il aime : : Lisez-lui ce petit bout de ma lettre avant de la déchirer et il sourira probablement. L'oeuvre de Leclerc était inimprimable, d'un décousu qui passait toute idée, et dans un français qui était un peu exotique. Buloz en a confié la révision, augmentation, correction, mutation, transsubstantiation, à l'un des collaborateurs les plus habiles de la revue, qui a fait un travail remarquable, dont la première partie a paru le 1er mars avec la signature de Leclerc et qui fera grand honneur à ce dernier. Je suis sûr que votre ami le poète sera plus content de l'imprimé que du manuscrit. Brûlez ma lettre et n'en dites mot à Leclerc : les enfants crient quand on les débarbouille. Les « mandarins » que nous sommes font trop souvent le même travail secret que celui du collaborateur de Buloz lorsqu'ils inspirent une thèse ou un mémoire ! La lettre n’est pas déchirée et est conservée parmi les archives de la faculté de Médecine de Tours, et les textes manuscrits de Armand Trousseau (1801 - 1867). Le public tourangeau apprécie cette étude qui est louangée dans le rapport annuel de la Société d'Agriculture, Sciences, Arts et Belles Lettres d'Indre-et-Loire : : Un des Etats de nouvelle création, le Texas, province mexicaine qui s'est érigée en république indépendante, a été décrit avec un talent remarquable par l'un de nos compatriotes, qui vous a fait hommage de son travail, M. Frédéric Leclerc, aujourd'hui médecin en chef de l'Hospice. L'ouvrage de Frédéric Le Clerc n’est pas apprécié qu’en Touraine. Les deux articles sont immédiatement traduits dans le Southern Literary Messenger. Un livre est édité en 1840. Lacroix-La Renaudière, dans L'Univers, Mexique et Guatemala, écrit que : : C’est un excellent ouvrage plein de recherches curieuses et d'aperçus nouveaux. Un autre critique précise qu’il contient dans un petit nombre de pages beaucoup de choses intéressantes ; il raconte comment le Texas, peu à peu envahi par des Nord-Américains, finit par se séparer du Mexique. L'Union entama des négociations pour se faire céder cette province qui formait une saillie hors du territoire du Mexique ; l'événement ne répondit pas à son attente. On parle partout de l'excellent travail de Frédéric Leclerc sur Le Texas et sa révolution. On dit qu'il est impossible de réunir en moins de pages plus de faits curieux sur les grands événements dont cette contrée si riche d'avenir a été le théâtre. Le Texas et sa révolution est dédié au second président de la République du Texas, Mirabeau Bonaparte Lamar. On retrouve dans les archives de Lamar une lettre de Frédéric Le Clerc lui demandant la permission de lui dédier ce livre. Une carte rare de la république du Texas, est incluse dans son travail. Les notes ayant permis de dessiner la carte viennent de la carte de Brue du Mexique (probablement de l’édition de 1834), qui est corrigée par Leclerc. La carte signale 27 divisions du Texas, y compris la région des Comanches dans le Nord-Ouest. Le Texas est encore réduit au niveau territoire et ne va pas jusqu’au Rio Grande. La carte fourmille de détails inconnus à cette pour cette époque. Le Clerc arrive au Texas au début de l’année 1838. Les notes sur les rues ainsi que les observations sur Galveston, Houston, San Felipe et Bejar ou San Antonio sont très intéressantes. Elles continuent à l’être de nos jours. Texas and Its Revolution, est réédité à Houston, en 1950. Cette traduction, comme les autres éditions, sont très rares et recherchées. Le voyage de son cousin Pulligny aux États-Unis (1842) . Le voyage et les recherches de son cousin germain Frédéric Le Clerc aux États-Unis donne des idées à d'autres membres des sa famille. En 1842, Félix Augustin Leclerc de Pulligny s'embarque pour l'Amérique muni de lettres de recommandations, pour l’Amérique, dont celles de l’ami de la famille François René de Chateaubriand (1768-1848). Il fait de longues escales en Angleterre, en Écosse et en Irlande. Félix Augustin Leclerc de Pulligny est reçu à la Maison Blanche, par John Tyler (1790-1862), le dixième président des États-Unis d'Amérique. Tyler est l'exemple type des hommes politiques issus des États du Sud. Il est contre un pouvoir fédéral fort et défend le droit des états à décider de leur propre politique en matière de règles électorales, de droits de douane et, bien sûr, d'esclavageJohn Tyler sera, après son mandat présidentiel, élu au Congrès de la Confédération (les États qui font sécession).. Même si John Tyler est le fils de riches planteurs et Félix, celui d'un comte, les deux hommes s’entendent très mal. Pulligny admire la liberté et le modernisme de la démocratie américaine. Le vicomte est révolté par le maintien de l’esclavage. Félix Augustin Leclerc de Pulligny explore pendant cinq mois les territoires des Algonquins, Chippawadis, Hurons, Iowas, Sioux, vivant de la propre vie des sauvages. Il est avant tout un chasseur. Dans le Michigan, il se fait adopter par une tribu de chasseurs indiens. Il arrive à l'embouchure du Mississippi sur les bords du golfe du Mexique. Ce Leclerc voyage aussi au Canada et au Mexique et se blesse grièvement dans une reconnaissance des forêts de l'île de Cuba. Le Nouveau-Mexique (1872-1891) . Retour en Amérique (1872). . thumb|260px||Un fort au Nouveau-Mexique en 1872.Frédéric Le Clerc obtient en 1871 la séparation d'avec sa femme. Se retrouvant célibataire, il renoue avec ses attirances pour le continent nord-américain pendant l'hiver 1871/1872. Il vient d'hériter de sa mère, décédée, rue Sainte-Marthe, 106.169 francs, comme cela apparaît au niveau des tables de succession de Tours. La guerre de Sécession (1861-1865) et la guerre franco-allemande (1870-1871) sont terminées. Il abandonne donc sa femme et un fils qui n'a que six ans, presque sans revenus. Sa fille aînée est mariée avec le colonel Ernest de Rambaud. Ils ont hérité du château et des terres de La Hauteville, ce qui lui évite la misère. Mais c'est une période difficile. Son autre fille, Jeanne, est au château du Haut-Brisay, mariée à un ingénieur. Bloomfield . thumb|260px|Vieille carte du Nouveau-Mexique.Frédéric Le Clerc ne s’installe pas au Texas, ancien état sudiste. Il se retrouve au Nouveau-Mexique. C’est un territoire fédéral, qui en mai 1872 n’est pas du tout organisé. Il s'installe à Bloomfield, d'abord dans le comté de Rio Arriba, puis de San Juan, au nord-ouest de l’actuel état de New-Mexico. Le comté de San Juan n'est fondé que le 24 janvier 1887. Il porte le nom de la rivière San Juan. Sa capitale est Aztec. Dans le nord-ouest du territoire du Nouveau-Mexique - la région où il vit - les Navajos venus du Canada, adoptent l'élevage, l'agriculture et des techniques nouvelles, comme le tissage et la poterie. Mais ils ne se laisseront jamais convertir, ni rassembler systématiquement dans des villages. Ils ne cesseront leurs pillages qu'après avoir été vaincus par l'armée américaine. Frédéric devient Fred. Il fait là un choix vraiment bizarre en se fixant à Bloomfield. Contrairement au Texas, même des années 1830, la région est vide d’hommes blancs ou presque. En 1832, le marchand Josiah Gregg est le premier à en parler. En 1849, un détachement de l’U.S. Army Cavalry s’intéresse aux ruines indiennes. Mais l’endroit est tellement isolé qu’il est peu visité au cours des 50 ans qui suivent. En 1877, une expédition atteint cette région. Après une brève reconnaissance menée par des érudits du Smithsonian dans les années 1870, Chaco Canyon ne fait l’objet d’une vraie étude archéologique complète qu’en en 1896, cinq ans après la mort du médecin français. Les Amérindiens . thumb|260px|1873, Navajos près de Old Fort Defiance.Ce comté est peuplé, même encore de nos jours majoritairement d’Amérindiens, des tribus Navajos, Hopis et Pueblos. Après la guerre de Sécession, l'armée met en place une chaîne de forts afin de protéger les colons et les caravanes. La plupart des tribus sont progressivement parquées dans des réserves près des forts, où ils reçoivent de la nourriture et des fournitures du gouvernement fédéral. Le Clerc est un homme courageux aimant la justice. François Lagarde dans The French in Texas History, Migration, Culture, dit que Frédéric Le Clerc prend la défense des Amérindiens, comme, en 1842, son cousin germain, Félix, celle des esclaves face à un Président des USA esclavagiste. Selon certains membres de sa famille il veut être chercheur d’or. Mais sur place au Nouveau-Mexique, il exerce la médecine, à Rio Arriba, à Bloomfield, nous dit le selon le Polk's Medical Register and Directory of the United States and Canada, de 1886''Polk's Medical Register and Directory of the United States and Canada''; R. L. Polk & Company, 1886.. Toutefois, avant l'arrivée du train, il est toujours à l'affût de nouvelles expériences scientifiques. Il va être en même temps éleveur, botaniste, pionnier au milieu des indiens Navajos et chercheur d'or. George Bowra écrit dans Area rich in Gold Stories, qui retrace l'aventure des chercheurs d'or dans le comté de San Juan : : Frédéric Le Clerc, un biologiste français et auteur de plusieurs livres scientifiques et médicaux ... fabriqua des boites à rinçage qu'il plaçait dans la rivière où l'eau faisait des remous remplissant ainsi ses boites de sable, l'or se déposant à l'arrière de celles-ci. Les débuts lents de la colonisation (1878) . thumb|260px|1880, le train et les colons au Nouveau-Mexique.Fred Le Clerc finit sa vie à Bloomfield, mais comme la bourgade n'est créée qu'en 1878, nous ne se savons pas où il vit. Il n’existe que quelques fermes le long de la San Juan River. La nouvelle agglomération est le quartier général de la bande des Stockton, tristement célèbre aux États-Unis. Ce gang vole du bétail, torture et tue les fermiers qui le défendent. Ils vendent les bœufs à l’armée. Ils terrorisent toute la région pendant trois ans. Quand Port Stockton, l’un des frères, est tué, la bande cesse d’exister, mais un certain Blancett ouvre un saloon. Tous les pistoleros mexicains et les rois de la gâchette américains s’y retrouvent. Ils terrorisent les pionniers. Plancett est finalement tué lui aussi. Frédéric a obligatoirement côtoyé ce Blancett, car les archives de la First National possède des courriers de lui venant de Bloomfield, dès 1882. Même si les Français sont nombreux, il ne peut s’agir que de lui car il est précisé qu’il est docteur. C'est l'époque aussi où les éleveurs de bétail du Texas doivent éliminer des criminels, genre Billy the kid. La vraie colonisation ne commence qu'à la fin de cet épisode, vers 1880, sanglant grâce au chemin de fer qui amène des colons. Il est Agent de la Southern Pacific''Monthly Weather Review'', Volume 912, United States. Army. Signal Corps, United States. Weather Bureau, United States. Environmental Science Services Administration, United States. National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, American Meteorological Society, War Department, Office of the Chief Signal Officer, 1912.. Bloomfield devient-il un paisible bourg agricole ? Les conditions de vie dans cette contrée lointaine sont très difficiles. Seule l’irrigation après la mort de Frédéric va permettre aux habitants de prospérer. De son temps les paysans sont des éleveurs. Le village de Bloomfield est aussi connu dans l’histoire de la conquête de l’ouest pour ses affrontements entre éleveurs de moutons et de bœufs qui sont aussi violents qu’à Durango. Le décès du père de Jeanne (1891) . thumb|260px|Pierre tombale des Le Clerc à Bloomfield.Fred travaille sur les données climatologiques à Bloomfield pendant des années''Climatological data. New Mexico'', Volumes 18 à 23, National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, Environmental Data and Information Service, National Climatic Center, 1914. estimé de son entourage, la nationalité américaine lui est attribuée le 2 septembre 1890, suite à sa demande du 2 mars 1872. The Handbook of Texas''nous précise que Frédéric Le Clerc achève sa vie le 3 janvier 1891, à l'âge de 80 ans, à Bloomfield, dans le comté de San Juan au Nouveau-Mexique. Il s'est remarié en 1881 avec une certaine Marie-Jeanne Halbert (1835 - 1909), une Française, de 25 ans sa cadette. Ils ont un fils Frédéric Charles Le Clerc (1881 - 1918), forgeron en 1912 à Bloomfield, qui meurt jeune. Le mirage de la ruée vers l’or ne fait pas que des milliardaires ! La région de Bloomfield, plus connue sous le nom de Chaco Canyon, compte plus de 3.000 sites archéologiques, appartenant à l’importante culture anasazi. LE SÉJOUR DE JEANNE ''CHEZ LES SAUVAGES (1894 - 1895) . Le voyage dans des régions civilisées . Après une traversée de l'Atlantique sans problèmes majeurs, Jeanne et son mari, à New-York, sachant qu'ils vont prospecter dans un quasi désert, font des acquisitions de toutes sortes. Ils achetent des conserves de toutes espèces, du thé, du vin, du whisky, des tentes, des matelas, des couvertures... Ils expédient tous leurs achats par grande vitesse, à Durango, pour les y reprendre et les emporter avec eux à Bloomfield. Ils vont au Canada, ce pays qu'elle juge enchanteur, si vert et si fleuri, que nous avons dû traverser pour atteindre les chutes du Niagara. Elle est cependant déçue par les chutes elles-mêmes. De Chicago, elle dit que nous connaissons tous cette ville depuis son Exposition universelle de 1893. Jeanne Goussard de Mayolle s'y arrête brièvement avec son mari. Elle est surprise par l'étalement de la ville et la compare avec une créature surnaturelle aux bras immenses''A Parisienne in Chicago: Impressions of the World's Columbian Exposition'', Madame Léon Grandin, Mary Beth Raycraft, University of Illinois Press, 2010.. Pour elle : son lac Michigan est une merveille cependant, faite d'une eau spéciale, unique, à reflets indécis, ni verts, ni bleus. Pendant deux jours et demi, depuis Chicago, ils ne descendent de leur train et traversent les longues plaines de l'Arkansas. Ils y admirent les travaux de défrichage si intéressants des émigrants. Etape à Pueblo, Colorado . Jeanne et son mari arrivent en plein Colorado, à Puebla, 1.434 mètres d'altitude. Ils recherchent un hôtel... mais les hôtels de Puebla !. La ville est devenue un centre économique majeur du Colorado, mais les porteurs de fusils et revolvers y font la loi. A côté de quelques beaux édifices publics il est difficile pour des Tourangeaux de trouver un hôtel digne de ce nom. Ils en trouvent un : : Au rez-de-Chaussée, une salle à manger puante, enfumée, brûlante, noire de milliers d'insectes qui se précipitent sur nous et nous dévorent. : Attachés au-dessus de chaque table, d'immenses feuilles de palmier s'agitent d'elles-mêmes et essaient de nous servir de bienfaisant éventail en même temps que de chasser ces maudits insectes. : Nous montons à nos chambres par un escalier tellement raide qu'il serait beaucoup plus juste de l'appeler échelle. Nous ne trouvons dans ces chambres que l'eau sale et jaune de l'Arkansas, qui ne nous aide guère à sortir du lamentable et poussiéreux état où nous a laissé notre longue route. Le voyage jusqu'à Durango . Alfred-Charles-Marie-Célestin-Edgard Goussard de Mayolle croient que de Pueblo, ils ont encore vingt-trois heures de route avant d'atteindre Durango. A la gare de Pueblo, ils montent dans du matériel roulant rapetissé et les rails n'ont plus que 80 centimètres d'écartement. Les sièges sont en bois. Le train va avoir vingt heures de retard et dérailler. Il franchit les Rocheuses sans un tunnel, sans un ouvrage d'art, sans un pont solide, sans un garde-fou, côtoyant sans cesse des précipices. Les courbes sont telles, que, constamment, leur train forme demi-cercle, tête et queue se touchent. A mesure qu'ils approchent du col de la Veta Pass (2.860 m), les courbes deviennent effroyables à monter et dangereuses. Comme la région n'est pas sur, même l'escouade d'hommes d'équipe est armée jusqu'aux dents. Les Indiens ou les Mexicains tuent le personnel et les voyageurs, pour s'approprier leur argent. L'industrie des chemins de fer en Amérique sont créés avant les villes. Le but est de faire vite et économiquement. Enfin Jeanne peut dire : : Mais nous sommes en vallée et la vallée c'est Durango. Durango en 1895 . Durango, dans le Colorado, est le terminus du chemin de fer à cette époque. Jeanne Le Clerc écrit : : Il y a quelques années, Durango n'existait pas, c'était tout simplement un fond de vallée resserrée entre les montagnes, que traversaient uniquement les prospectors en quête d'une mine ou d'un filon. Aujourd'hui, c'est une ville toute en bois, toute en voliges, les maisons y sont mêmes faites en caisses d'emballage, mais rien d'essentiel n'y manque. Vous y trouverez des églises de tous cultes, écoles de filles et de garçons, banque, imprimerie, télégraphe, magasins, théâtres, salles de bal, champ de courses, que sais-je ? même des coups de revolver en abondance. Dès notre arrivée, on avertit mon mari qu'il ne doit jamais passer sans armes dans un certain quartier de la ville, après le soleil couché, à moins, cependant, de m'avoir à son bras, car, Mesdames, en Amérique, nous sommes la toute-puissance, nous sommes la force, nous sommes l'emblème du pardon et de la paix, nous sommes littéralement tout ! Comme la Californie, le Colorado est enfiévré d'or, de mines. On n'entend pas parler d'un autre sujet, on ne voit absolument rien autre chose que des prospecteurs venant s'offrir ou s'équiper. Du fait des hors-la-loi ils comprennent pourquoi cette vaste et sauvage contrée est à peu près ignorée de tous les Européens et presque aussi inconnue des Américains normaux qui, à cette époque, malgré leur hardiesse native, n'osent guère s'y aventurer. A la gare de Durango, les employés ne restituent pas les colis envoyés de New-York. Ils ne leur donnent ni renseignement, ni indice. Départ pour Bloomfield . Comme ils doivent aller à Bloomfield, ils ne éternisent pas à Durango. Ils ont 35 lieues à faire à cheval à travers les Rocheuses, deux jours et demi de route, avant d'arriver à Bloomfield, dans le Nouveau-Mexique. Ils achètent une tente, des chevaux, des selles, et pour mettre leurs bagages et leurs domestiques, une voiture élégante du pays, un buggey, que nous attelons de deux mules. Le buggey est une sorte de chariot très secouant, monté sur quatre roues. Ils laissent à Durango leurs alliances, l'Indien pouvant aimer ce qui brille, et ils cousent leur billets de banque à l'intérieur de leurs flanelles. Son mari est chargé de prospection minière, aux confins du Colorado et du Nouveau-Mexique, mais il n'est pas qu'ingénieur. Il possède des actions de mines''Fascination and Misgivings: The United States in French Opinion, 1870-1914, Jacques Portes, Claude Fohlen, Elborg Forster, Cambridge University Press, 2006.. Jeanne endosse un costume masculin, le seul qui puisse résister à la vie qui l'attend. Elle est vêtue de velours de chasse gris côtelé, gilet, veston, pantalon, grandes bottes qui montent jusque par dessus mes genoux, revolver à droite de ma ceinture, cartouches à gauche. Ainsi équipés, les voilà tous partis, les prospecteurs à cheval, leurs domestiques, et les bagages dans le boggey. Ils arrivent devant le Florita, la première des rivières à traverser. nous trouverons plus loin l'Animas River, qu'ils traversent sept fois, avant d'arriver au San-Juan, la rivière qui baigne Bloomfield. Le Florita a la largeur d'une rivière mais le courant d'un torrent. Il le passe à cheval. Hélas,tous les cinq ans, il tombe dans ce pays, des pluies diluviennes, et les malheureux cavaliers, ainsi que leurs montures, ne reconnaissant plus du tout leur chemin au moment où ils veulent traverser, sont le plus souvent engloutis dans ces immenses torrents. Ils campent au bord du Florita, dont l'eau leur sert de boisson pour gens et bêtes. Le lendemain, malgré des coups de carabines, ils échappent de peu à la mort écrasés par un troupeau de bisons. Ils essuient un terrible orage de grêle. La sente disparaît et les chevaux, aveuglés, refusent d'avancer. La réserve des Navajos . Ils traversent l'Animas, plus large que le Florita, et tout aussi torrentueuse. Puis ils se retrouvent en plein désert situé dans la Réserve des Navajos. Devant nous, une plaine immense, infinie, du sable, toujours du sable, pas une seule pierre. Jeanne écrit ''Le gouvernement américain a été dur et brutal pour mes pauvres Indiens. A coups de promesses qui n'ont jamais été tenues, il leur a pris tout leur territoire, les refoulant sans cesse et finissant par les parquer, comme de véritables bêtes fauves, dans d'immenses terrains infertiles et incultivables qu'on appelle les réservations indiennes. Comme Jeanne Goussard de Mayolle, une autre exploratrice, Mme Grandin, va être indignée du sort fait aux Indiens''Le roman des voyageuses françaises, 1800-1900'', Volume 668 de Petite bibliothèque Payot, Françoise Lapeyre, Payot, 2007.. Cette tribu des Navajos nous intéresse tout particulièrement, car ils vont être nos voisins immédiats. Les Navajos, dit leur légende, naquirent d'un épi de maïs. Ils vivent exclusivement de l'élevage de leurs troupeaux, leur unique richesse. Ils ont 40.000 chevaux, 700.000 moutons, 300.000 chèvres. Ils tissent la laine de leurs moutons en superbes couvertures dont la durée et l'imperméabilité défient toute concurrence. Sur ces couvertures, j'ai trouvé des dessins qui nous sont connus, de grandes croix, de grandes fleurs de lys, mais je n'ai jamais pu savoir qui leur avait donné ces notions de nos dessins. Les Navajos vivent en général sous la tente de forme conique, soutenue par de grandes perches placées en rond et attachées en haut par des peaux de bêtes, presque toujours des peaux de castor. Quelques Navajos, mais c'est l'exception, se construisent des huttes en terre, en bois, en feuillages sous lesquelles ils s'étendent ou contre lesquelles ils s'appuient pour surveiller leurs animaux. Les Navajos sont tout à fait dans l'enfance de Part. Je ne crois pas qu'ils sachent même écrire. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient dépassé l'âge de pierre. Ils taillent le silex en outils, en marteaux, en ciseaux. Ils se servent des dents et des cornes des animaux pour se faire des instruments divers; ils emploient des perles de verroterie, dont ils raffolent; leurs deux grandes passions, ce sont les perles de verroterie et les chapeaux haute forme; pour se procurer un chapeau haute forme, ils vous tueront sans la plus petite hésitation; ils se servent donc des perles de verroterie pour orner leurs sandales, leurs gaines de couteaux, leurs boucliers, pour se faire d'immenses colliers ainsi que des dents des animaux et pour orner aussi leurs pantalons effilés des deux côtés, mais ceux qui portent ce vêtement ne sont déjà plus les nôtres, ce sont les peuplades relativement civilisées, celles qui avoisinent le Rio Grande. Après la troisième traversée de l'Animas, nous nous trouvons en face d'une montagne des plus curieuses. Elle est toute faite de couches superposées de roches de nuances très distinctes, pourpre, vert, vert jaunâtre, ocre, blanc, l'effet en est aussi original qu'inattendu. L'Américain, qui nous guide, nous affirme que la montagne prend la teinte indicatrice du minerai qu'elle renferme. Après la cinquième traversée de l'Animas, nous côtoyons les arroyos, ces curieuses rivières fossiles dont le sable brille à tel point que les Indiens croient que ces eaux taries cachent encore des trésors. Le soleil est tel, tellement dévorant qu'à travers un voile de gaze très épaisse, mis en double sur mon visage, ma peau pèle, se lève par écailles, absolument comme si je l'avais enduite de teinture d'iode. L'atmosphère est si sèche et translucide que l'œil en perd réellement la notion des distances. Nous sommes en pleins contre-forts des Rocheuses. Les formes de la montagne deviennent vraiment impossibles à décrire. Ici on dirait de vieux donjons, d'anciennes ruines de châteaux-forts; ailleurs, c'est un chaos fait de roches immenses qui s’emmêlent et s'entrecroisent; ailleurs encore, ce sont des blocs isolés, ciselés, taillés, tailladés, qu'on croirait véritablement avoir passé par la main de l'homme. Plus nous avançons, plus la végétation tend à disparaître; le nombre et la vigueur des armoises va toujours en diminuant. Cependant, je remarque sur le sol une petite plante rabougrie, très vivace, dont je n'ai vu nulle part l'équivalent. Les Américains l'appellent gamma-grass, parce que sa fleur a la forme du gamma grec. Les animaux en sont très friands à cause de sa saveur salée. Premier enseignement technique. Le sol est entièrement pénétré d'un mélange de sel, de carbonate et d'azotate de soude, qui, sous l'influence de sa capillarité et de son humidité, monte avec la sève par la tige du gammagrass. Quelle fructueuse exploitation possible, si nous n'étions pas dans un désert ! Un peu plus loin, j'aperçois un camp, des milliers de tentes, mais l'Américain qui est avec nous, nous dit que ce ne sont pas ni un camp ni des tentes, mais de petits mamelons blancs, à forme conique, forme qu'affecte la montagne au bord du rio San-Juan. Le rio San-Juan, c'est Bloomfield, enfin ! ! ! Bloomfield (1895) . Bloomfield se compose de deux huttes ou pour parler le langage du pays de deux log-houses, construit de la sorte : des arbres entiers, placés debout, reliés entre eux par du sable mouillé en guise de ciment. Une seule ouverture, pas de porte; chaque soir l'ouverture est masquée par une planche quelconque. Sur le sol, ni carreaux, ni pavés, ni plancher, toujours ce sable; cet éternel sable qui va devenir un de mes plus grands supplices. Il pénètre partout, dans les chaussures, dans les vêtements, dans les cheveux, dans la gorge, dans les yeux, et me cause une souffrance incessante. Bloomfield a été créé par deux bandits, l'un, un Irlandais nommé Hains, faussaire, bigame, je ne sais plus bien encore; l'autre, un ancien instituteur, nommé Huse, dont le passé ne vaut pas mieux. Tous deux sont venus dans ce grand désert se mettre à l'abri de la justice. Ils sont jeunes, actifs, vigoureux, intelligents; ils ont fondé un bureau de poste, là où il n'y avait rien; ils ont créé un magasin d'épicerie où, à force de whisky, de perles de verroterie, de chapeaux à haute forme, les trois grands moyens de séduction, ils attirent les Indiens. Ils leur achètent, pour presque rien, leurs merveilleuses couvertures dont ils ne soupçonnent pas la valeur, et que Hains et Huse vont, au loin, revendre fort cher. Les quelques dollars que Hains et Huse donnent aux Indiens en échange de leurs couvertures, comme ceux-ci ne connaissent pas non plus la valeur de l'argent, ils les convertissent en bracelets, qu'ils font à coups de marteau, faute des outils qu'ils ignorent. Bien entendu, j'ai au bras, un de ces bracelets comme spécimen. Nous demandons à Hains où est l'auberge, car nous avons bien grande hâte de nous reposer, mais cette question le fait beaucoup rire. Il nous dit qu'il n'existe aucune auberge dans le pays et que ce ne sont pas les voisins qui nous gêneront, puisqu'il n'y a que huit huttes sur seize lieues carrées de terrain. Néanmoins il a pitié de notre détresse et consent à nous emmener chez son voisin le moins éloigné qui veut bien momentanément nous céder sa hutte. Mais, c'est une abominable écurie qui tombe en ruines, le vent et la pluie y entrent en maîtres, et, quand nous y arrivons, nous y trouvons six pouces d'eau. Les lits n'existent pas dans ce pays. Ce qui en tient lieu est absolument disposé comme les perchoirs de nos poulaillers. Une dizaine de perches, placées en long, soutenues par des piquets. Le soir, vous jetez là-dessus un vieux vêtement hors service ou une couverture quelconque et voilà sur quoi il faut dormir. Nous n'avons pas même de pain à notre disposition, car les rares habitants de ce désert donnent le nom de pain à l'horrible mélange suivant : vous mettez dans une casserole plate de la farine et du saindoux, vous mêlez bien, vous placez du feu dessus et dessous, vous laissez cuire un quart d'heure et il sort de là une atroce galette, mi-cuite, lourde et grasse, que les estomacs civilisés se refusent absolument à digérer ! Cependant, c'est ça ou rien, de même que c'est le perchoir pour dormir. ou rien du tout. Malgré nos répugnances, nous nous décidons à dîner avec la détestable galette et à nous hisser à nos perchoirs. Le lendemain, le dos brisé par les inoubliables perches, j'envoie un de mes hommes au San-Juan pour me chercher de l'eau, le San-Juan n'est qu'à cent mètres de nous. Il me rapporte un seau d'un liquide vaseux, puant, qui n'a jamais été de l'eau. J'essaie bien de la filtrer, mais il me faut un temps considérable pour arriver à un très mauvais résultat et nous n'avons pas autre chose que cette fange à boire, et à manger absolument rien. Je supplie le secrétaire de mon mari de partir en chasse. Il n'est pas possible que ces superbes montagnes ne renferment pas un gibier quelconque. Il part, il revient après des heures de recherches me rapportant un unique lapin, qui devait bien être tout seul de son espèce, car nous n'en n'avons jamais vu un second, et je vous jure qu'il nous parut joliment petit, après cuisson, pour apaiser nos faims canines, aiguisées encore sans doute par ce grand air. Nous pensons très sérieusement à nous nourrir de scorpions, car les scorpions et les tarentules nous poursuivent jusque sous notre log-house. Nous savons que les Indiens mangent les scorpions, qu'ils les font griller, qu'ils les avalent avec délices, mais nous sommes poltrons, maladroits, inexpérimentés, l'horrible bête nous dégoûte, et enfin nous ne pouvons pas parvenir à la prendre. Nous nous nourrissons exclusivement de tomates, le seul légume qui puisse résister à nos latitudes. Nous avons 18 degrés en dessous de zéro, la nuit, et 45 degrés en dessus de zéro, le jour. On essaie bien de semer du blé et de l'avoine, mais on est toujours forcé de les faucher en vert; ils ne peuvent jamais atteindre maturité. De même pour les pommes de terre, elles ne mûrissent jamais. Chacun des huit bandits, qui peuplent ce désert, a amené avec lui vaches et taureau. Bien souvent, dans la montagne, j'ai assisté à des courses de taureau beaucoup plus émotionnantes que celles d'Europe; car enfin, les animaux, absolument libres, peuvent, dans leur fureur, vous éventrer très proprement en passant près de vous, vous ou votre cheval. D'ailleurs, tout est danger pour nous ici, les hommes comme les animaux, et nous ne devons jamais quitter nos armes un seul instant. Chaque année, les huit bandits en question font une battue générale de toutes les bêtes. Le jeune nouveau-né, le jeune veau qui suit la mère est marqué aux initiales que portent celles-ci, initiales bien entendu, qui sont celles du propriétaire, mais cette battue est extrêmement périlleuse et dangereuse. Le jeune animal, né en plein air, élevé en plein air, qui ne connaît absolument que l'indépendance, se fait suivre le plus longtemps qu'il le peut, sur les rochers les plus escarpés, avant que d'être prisonnier du lasso. Il est très rare ici de manger de la viande fraîche. C'est tout à fait exception que tuer vache ou taureau. Cependant quand cela arrive on se partage la bête, on la dépèce en petites lanières minces, longues et étroites, qui sont exposées à ce grand soleil et qui y deviennent tannées, momifiées de telle sorte que, quelques soient les heures de cuisson auxquelles on la soumette, cette viande reste absolument inattaquable. Pour ma part, j'ai fait preuve de beaucoup de bonne volonté, je n'ai jamais pu en venir à bout. Les pluies diluviennes qui, comme je l'ai dit, tombent cette année, nous donnent de sérieuses inquiétudes d'être emportés quelque jour dans un formidable courant. Notre San-Juan déborde de toutes parts, il charrie tout un monde et, le plus grave, c'est qu'il a emmené la bande de terre sur laquelle étaient nos pauvres tomates, notre unique ressource. J'ai fait dix lieues à cheval à la recherche d'un légume pouvant succéder aux tomates; je n'ai trouvé qu'une brassée de choux qu'on m'a vendue 35 francs. Ah ! Mesdames, ce n'est ni une économie, ni une sinécure d'être maîtresse de maison dans les Rocheuses, n'y allez jamais voir ! De la montagne, heureusement, on a pu m'amener une vache sauvage, mais elle n'a pas encore été traite, mes domestiques en ont peur et personne ne saura jamais combien j'ai risqué de coups de corne, combien il m'a fallu d'heures, de patience et de diplomatie avant d'arriver à faire comprendre son métier à la pauvre bête; mais enfin ce lait devait être extrait à tout prix, il était notre unique boisson et à peu près notre unique nourriture. Nous nous sommes faits construire un log-house pour être chez nous; matériaux habituels, toujours ce sable, cet éternel sable; seulement nous avons supprimé les perchoirs qui étaient vraiment par trop désagréable. Nous couchons tout simplement sur le sol, sur nos matelas de copeaux de bois, ce qui est encore moins dur, mais beaucoup plus dangereux, au point de vue des visites possibles des scorpions, des tarentules et même des ser- pents. Nous couchons chaque nuit avec une carabine chargée à dix-sept coups, placée au-dessus de chacune de nos têtes, le revolver à portée de la main. Toutes les nuits, l'un de nous veille à tour de rôle, pour nous avertir en cas de danger. Ces pluies inusitées affolent les animaux. Des bandes de chiens, qui viennent de je ne sais d'où, entrent nuitamment et précipi- tamment dans notre log-house, poursuivis qu'ils sont par les coyottes qui veulent les manger, et je ne sais rien de plus odieux que ce brusque réveil causé par des haleines chaudes qui vous frôlent; c'est épouvantable ! Le service des postes est fait par Hains, c'est vous dire combien il est irrégulier. Nos lettres recommandées ne nous arrivent presque jamais. Elles Le Nouveau-Mexique est la partie nord de l'ancien Mexique qui devint la possession des États-Unis, en 1848, par le traité de Gadalupe-Hidalgo. En été toutes les femmes s'habillent en blanc, costume qui ne fait paraître que plus affreuses les têtes jaunes et les pattes noires. Comme Jeanne Goussard de Mayolle, une autre exploratrice, Mme Grandin, est toutefois indignée du sort fait aux Indiens''Le roman des voyageuses françaises, 1800-1900'', Volume 668 de Petite bibliothèque Payot, Françoise Lapeyre, Payot, 2007.. Goussard de Mayolle. — La production et le transport des grains en Amérique LE PROCÈS (1896) . thumb|260px|Sa fille aînée, Marguerite de Rambaud, épouse d'un polytechnicien.thumb|260px|Ernest de Rambaud, colonel polytechnicien.thumb|260px|Le fils de Frédéric Leclerc, Maurice.Époux Goussard de Mayolles contre époux de Rambaud et Duclaud. Une dame veuve Le Clerc est décédée à Tours le 25 févr. 1894, laissant pour héritiers ses trois enfants : la dame Goussard de Mayolles, née Jeanne Le Clerc, la dame de Rambaud née Marguerite Eugénie Le Clerc, et le sieur Marc André Le Clerc. Aux termes de son testament reçu par Me Girault, notaire à Bourgueil, le 27 juill. 1892, elle avait disposé de toute la quotité disponible de ses biens au profit exclusif de la dame de Rambaud. Lors de l'inventaire, on trouva au domicile de la défunte divers papiers et documents et notam- ment une nombreuse correspondance qui par ordonnance de M. lé président du tribunal civil de Tours, fut confiée à Me Bréchet nommé séquestre à cet effet. Les époux Goussard de Mayolles, se proposant d'intenter contre la dame de Rambaud une action en captation et nullité du testament et voulant puiser des éléments de preuve dans la correspondance, ont, en novembre 1895, assigné devant le tribunal civil de Tours, les époux de Rambaud, le sieur Le Clerc et le sieur Bréchet es qualité, pour faire ordonner que (avant le partage ou la licitation des papiers de la succession qu'ils demandaient sussi par leur exploit introductif), les pièces et documents qui se trouvaient entre les mains de Bréchet, séquestre, seraient pendant trois mois déposés au greffe du tribunal où les parties pourraient en prendre communication soit par elles-mêmes, soit par leurs conseils, et y faire tels relevés qui leur paraîtraient utiles ou si mieux semblait au tribunal, entre les mains du notaire liquidateur et dans les mêmes conditions. Le tribunal civil de Tours a rendu, à la date du 12 févr. 1896, le jugement suivant : Attendu que les époux Goussard de Mayolles se proposant d'intenter contre les époux de Rambaud une action en captation et nullité du testament authentique de la dame veuve Le Clerc, demandent à être autorisés à prendre connaissance des lettres très nombreuses trouvés dans la succession; — Qu'ils préten- dent trouver dans ces documents la preuve de la captation qu'ils entendent faire juger par le tribunal ; — Attendu que les époux de Rambaud défendeurs ne contestent pas le droit de copropriétaire que la dame Goussard de Mayolles peut avoir dans les lettres objet du litige ; — Attendu que de son côté Duclaud, signataire de certaines de ces lettres, est intervenu dans l'instance; — Que la demande, régulière du reste en 1 forme, n'est contestée par aucune des parties en cause; Attendu enfin qu'André Le Clerc, l'un des cohéritiers, a déclan s'en rapporter a justice dans toutes ces demandes; — Attendu en outre, que les époux de Rambaud ont formé une demand reconventionnelle ayant pour but de faire restituer à la succession des lettres que la dame Goussard de Mayolles aurait en sa pos session; — Qu'il résulte, en effet, des conclusions signifiées pa la demanderesse qu'elle possède des lettres adressées par 1 dame de Rambaud à la dame veuve Le Clerc sa mère; — Qu le principe de la copropriété des lettres trouvées dans la su cession étant admis par toutes les parties en cause, celles qu la cohéritière, la dame Goussard de Mayolles, peut possédé pour une cause quelconque, doivent faire retour à la succession ; — Quelles doivent donc faire l'objet de l'examen du tribunal en même temps que celles confiées a Bréchet par ordonnance du président de ce siège en. date du 5 mai 1894, enregistrée ; — Attendu que, par suite de ce qui précède, le tribunal n'a plus qu'à statuer sur le moyen à employer pour distinguer les lettres ayant un caractère purement confidentiel, celles qui n'ont aucune utilité pour l'appréciation de la demande principale et celles au contraire qui peuvent servir à la soutenir ou à y défendre ; — Qu'en présence de la grande quantité de lettres objet du litige, il y a lieu d'en confier l'examen à des experts qui auront pour mission de les cataloguer, pour ainsi dire, comme il est dit ci-dessus ; — Par ces motifs ; — Reçoit Duclaud interve- nant dans l'instance; — Nomme MM. Gizors Gorce et Bréchet experts, lesquels devront prêter serment entre les mains du président de ce siège ou entre celles du magistrat qui, en cas d'empêchement, le remplacera; — Dit que ces experts se feront remettre toute la correspondance trouvée au domicile de la dame Le Clerc, de cujus, et actuellement entre les mains de l'un d'entre eux,M. Bréchet,et ce dans le délai de huit jours ; — Leur donne pour mission d'examiner toute cette correspon- dance, d'en extraire toutes les lettres ou parties de lettres pou- vant servir soit à soutenir une action en captation de testament, soit à y défendre ; — Dit que si dans certaines de ces lettres, ils rencontrent des passages d'un ordre particulièrement confiden- tiel ou secret, ils devront en extraire seulement les parties pou- vant servira l'appréciation de l'instance pour laquelle elles sont réclamées; — Dit que dans le cas où certaines de ces lettres ou passages de ces lettres leur paraîtraient d'une appréciation difficile ou douteuse, ou en cas de désaccord entre eux, ces lettres, cause de la difficulté, seront déposées au greffe et remises au tribunal qui les appréciera en chambre du conseil ; — Dit encore que le surplus des lettres, ou encore celles qu'ils juge- ront inutiles, seront par eux confiées à l'un d'entre eux pour être ensuite stalué sur leur sort par le tribunal; — Dit qu'en cas d'empêchement des experts ou de l'un d'eux seulement, il sera pourvu à leur remplacement par ordonnance du président ou du magistrat qui le remplacera rendue sur simple requête à ui présentée à cet effet par l'avoué de la partie la plus di- igente, etc. Appel principal par les époux Goussard de Mayolles, et ppel incident par les époux de Rambaud et Duclaud. ARRÊT. LA COUR; — En ce qui touche la demande de remise par a dame de Rambaud et par Duclaud des lettres qu'ils ont crites à la dame Le Clerc, ayant un caractère confidentiel : Attendu que les époux Goussard de Mayolles soutiennent e ces lettres font partie de la succession de la dame Le Clerc t que la dame Goussard de Mayolles en a la copropriété en nt qu'héritière de sa mère pour un tiers; que cette préten- on est mal fondée ; qu'il résulte des principes généraux du roit que le destinataire d'une lettre confidentielle n'en est pas maître absolu, qu'il ne peut en faire usage contre le gré de lui qui l'a écrite, à moins qu'elle ne forme titre à son profit ; 'elle n'est sa propriété que sous la condition d'en respecter secret; qu'en cas de décès du destinataire, la lettre, qui ne ut être connue que de lui, doit, lorsqu'elle n'a pas été truite, être remise à celui qui l'a écrite, conformément à ntention commune de l'expéditeur et du destinataire, cette mise étant le seul moyen de respecter la condition du secret us laquelle la lettre a été envoyée; — Attendu que les pre- 'ers juges ont chargé des experts d'examiner la correspon- ce trouvée au domicile de la dame Le Clerc, d'en extraire utes les lettres ou parties de lettres pouvant servir, soit à utenirune action en captation de testament, soit à y défendre, f à laisser de côté les passages, particulièrement confiden- ts ou secrets; — Attendu qu'il n'a été formé par aucun des ritiers de la dame Le Clerc une action en captation de tes- ent : qu'un tribunal ne peut ordonner des mesures d'ins- clion en vue d'une instance éventuelle; qu'il n'est saisi litige que par une demande qui précise son objet ; — Que autre côté, il est dès à présent constant que dès lettres fidentielles ont été adressées à la dame Le Clerc par la e de Rambaud et par Duclaud ; que leur action est justifiée principe; que pour déterminer celles de ces lettres qui sont fidentielles, il y a heu, par suite de leur nature partieu- e, à une instruction spéciale; qu'il convient de les faire oser en la chambre du conseil où la cour verra quelles sont es qui devront été remises aux demandeurs ; qu'on ne sau- prétendre avec raison que cette mesure est contraire aux règles de la publicité des débats et de la liberté de la défense; qu en effet, les lettres litigieuses ayant été envoyées à la dame Le Clerc sous la condition tacite de n'être communiquées par elle à personne, il s'ensuit que cette condition serait violée par leur communication, faite aux parties en cause; — Qu'il n'y a à faire aucune exception pour les lettres prétendues injurieuses; que s'il s'en rencontre parmi celles qui ont été adressées par la dame de Rambaud et par Ducland à la dame Le Clerc, elles sont protégées contre toute révélation par leur caractère confidentiel; qu'il n'en est autrement que lorsque ces lettres sont injurieuses pour le destinataire lui-même ou pour des tiers, quand elles n'ont été déguisées sous le voile du secret que pour être en réalité communiquées; En ce qui concerne les lettres non confidentielles : — Attendu qu'il doit être donné acte à la dame Goussard de Mayolles de ce que la dame de Rambaud a offert devant le tribunal de laisser à sa disposition toutes les lettres par elle adressées à la dame Le Clerc qui n'étaient pas confidentielles ; — Que le tri- bunal a omis de statuer sur ce point, des conclusions ayant été prises à cet égard à l'audience et régulièrement signifiées; Sur la remise des lettres que détiendrait la dame de Mayolles : — Attendu que les premiers juges ont condamné sous une astreinte pénale la dame de Mayolles à remettre aux experts dans la huitaine du jugement, les lettres de la dame Rambaud et de Duclaud qu'elle avait reconnu avoir en sa possession ; mais que cette reconnaissance ne résulte pas formellement des conclusions de première instance de cette dame; qu'elle affirme devant la cour n'avoir en sa possession aucune des lettres visées au jugement et que les extraits qu'elle en a faits ont été pris sur des copies de ces lettres fournies par un tiers; que le contraire n'est pas établi; Par ces motifs, donne acte à la dame Goussard de Mayolles de l'offre faite par la dame Rambaud de laisser à sa disposition toutes celles de ses lettres adressées à la dame Le Clerc qui n'ont pas un caractère confidentiel; — Dit que les lettres con- fidentielles écrites par la dame de Rambaud et par Duclaud à la dame Le Clerc ne sont pas la copropriété des héritiers; qu'elles doivent être remises à la dame de Rambaud et à Duclaud, sans préliminaire d'expertise, ni communication et sans excep- tion pour les lettres prétendues injurieuses, après examen en la chambre du conseil; — Qu'il n est pas établi que la dame Goussard de Mayolles ait eu en sa possession des lettres écrites à la dame Le Clerc par la dame de Rambaud et par Duclaud ; la décharge de la condamnation prononcée contre elle à cet égard; — Dit que les lettres non confidentielles seront remises en l'étude du notaire liquidateur et qu'il sera statué par la liquidation sur leur attribution en même temps que sur celle des autres papiers de la succession; — Ordonne que les lettres écrites par la dame de Rambaud et par Duclaud à la dame Le Clerc soient, sur le vu d'un simple extrait du présent arrêt notifié par la partie la plus diligente, envoyées par le séquestre Bréchet au greffe de la cour d'appel d'Orléans pour être dépo- sées en la chambre du conseil de cette cour; — Dit qu'elle déterminera les lettres ayant un caractère confidentiel et qu'un arrêt subséquent indiquera celles de ces lettres qui devront être remises à la dame de Rambaud et à Duclaud; — Infirme le jugement déféré à la cour en ce qu'il a statué autrement. Du 29 juill. 1896.-C. d'Orléans.-MM. Dubec, l<>r pr.-Drioux, subst.-Morel (du barreau de Paris) et Houssard (du barreau de Tours), av.Dalloz, jurisprudence générale Bureau de la Jurisprudence générale.. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Naissance en 1847 Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Personnalité française du XIXe siècle Catégorie:Famille Le Clerc Catégorie:Naissance à Tours Catégorie:Touraine